Kaishi
by VampireYoukai
Summary: [Tempoarily discontinued, I need more reviews]When you think you know what you want, when you think you know what you need. You've lost the things you really needed, if there is any hope, where is it? A dark, and actiony fic. rating may go up due to go
1. Default Chapter

Title: Kaishi

By: VampireYoukai

Kaishi

prologue

Autumn brought the sweetest of sounds, it filled the air with comforting scents... The teasing of a warm breeze. The wind calling a chant, filling you mind will peaceful images that could lull a baby into a quiet slumber. The true beauty of the fall lies not what you see, but what it does to you other senses.

That is what Inuyasha could sense that no one else could. The hanyou, could smell all the smells of each changing season, detect the smallest noise. How wonderful he felt during the fall, it made his spine tingle. No youkai could be sensed, everyone was at peace... well at least for the time being. His senses were soon to be disturbed once more...

(MEMORY)

"_What the hell do you want?" Inuyasha spat_

"_To give you a message from the land of Kisei" The demon said cooly, _

_The demon had a white face with black hair that reached the ground, his clothing was enough to send chills up your spine. His Kimono (A.N. SPELL?) Was black and seemed to have vines growing all around, twisting around his tall, skinny figure. Almost as if the vines had a mind of their own, trying to suffocate the demon, his eyes were dark and cold, filled with nothing. In other words, he looked creepy. And the kind you wouldn't trust his as far as you could throw him._

"_Kisei?" Inuyasha asked irritated._

"_Hai"_

"_And who is the master of the land of Kisei?" Inuyasha asked impatiently_

"_Her name is far to great to be heard to likes of you, hanyou." He said monotone_

"_You Koitsu! You will wish you were dead!" Inuyasha growled, He jumped into the air and unsheathed is Tetseiga (SPELL) And dove for the baka youkai. "DIE" Inuyasha roared._

_Whipping out his own sword the demon expertly countered the hanyou's attack. Nearly face to face, the demon smiled and laughed "Ku ku ku ku"" what's the matter? All tongue but no body?" the demon taunted. Inuyasha growled, "humph that's all you seem do" and slashed at the demon, again, again, and again, but the youkai seemed to know every move Inuyasha was about to do. And smiled, indeed the demon was enjoying this. To prove to the hanyou, that he was much more then he'll every be, 'pathetic dirty bloods' the demon thought._

"_DIE KOITSU!" Inuyasha lifted his mighty fang above his head, and slashed down at the invading youkai._

"_Hmhph" the demon smiled, and lifted his sword to his face, a bright purple glow emerged as the two conflicting enemies touched swords. It sent Inuyasha flying into the Sacred Tree, "uhh" he groaned. The blast only knocked the youkai a few feet, and still stood there. Smiling that same smile._

"_What's the matter you filthy hanyou? Thought you could beat me! You are more of a baka than I thought..." The youkai tipped his head to his side, nearing the glaring hanyou._

_Inuyasha struggled to stand, the blow had knocked the wind out of him, and he was having a hard time to breathe, let alone think. His mind tossed and turned, he seemed to feel sick. The youkai was nothing but a faint blur. 'Kami...damn him, damn him! I'll rip him to shreds...' Inuyasha thought_

"_You seem to have some difficulties standing dear hanyou... let me assist you..." laughing wickedly, stretching his arm out and fingers spread towards Inuyasha, A deep, rich purple, energy glow appeared around his hands, the light was too intense for Inuyasha, he was suddenly forced to shield his eyes from the scorching brightness of the glow._

_Inuyasha, despite the light, he lifted his dead father's fang over his head, ran to the youkai "wind scar!" he roared furiously _

"_I thought you would try to attack" the youkai smirked, still holding up his arm, the light on his arm seemed to grow bigger until the youkai chanted something over and over..._

_In mid-air, Inuyasha froze, literally. His body was still as if time had stopped on him, he was still yelling at the youkai, his mouth open to snarl out the words filled with venom, the fang still above his head. The looks of a furious hanyou, trying to defeat the youkai. But it looked as if were just a photo, capturing a moment of time... _

"_Ku ku, ku, ku." the youkai chuckled_

_He flicked his wrist, sending the still-timed hanyou flying threw the air, tearing at the ground with him, the spell was over, for he grunted. He sat up the best he could, using the aid of his father's fang to regain himself to his feet. His face was in a furious snarl, and a fierce growl escaping his lips. _

"_Da...nm...y...ou..." Inuyashed sputtered_

"_Inuyasha!" he heard the voice of a familiar miko, she was a long ways away, just enough to hear her._

_He had told her to stay put, or if you wanted to go full detail 'stay out of this you clumsy wench, the last thing we need is for you to get involved.' he truthfully wanted to keep her safe, hoping the insult would keep her put. Guess not..._

"_Fear not Hanyou, what good are you if you are dead? Go to the lands deep into the Kuroi forest, wait for the hardened spirit there, and you will find out what the 'lady of the land of Kisei' wants with you, I will tell you no more" The youkai said to Inuyasha with a glare, Inuyasha just stared, wishing to shed the intruder to pieces..._

_With that the youkai started to walk off, when he glanced over his shoulder,_

"_Oh yes, Before I forget, say hello to an old hag, the 'old priestess' for me..." he said victoriously._

TO BE CONTINUED

WORD TRANSLATION: I thought it would be nice if I put words that you might not know. I have a bunch of words, it would take me too long to translate them all for you, so I'll just do bit by bit.

Kaishi: mysterious death (hint hint)

Kisei: death

Kitsune: fox/ fox demon

Kuroi: black

Osuwari: sit (usually for a dog, poor Inu-chan)

Koitsu:bastard/ this bastard ( I know a lot more)

Hanyou: half demon half human

Youkai: demon

Ningen: human

_Houshi: Buddhist monk_

_Baka: fool/stupid/moron/idiot_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Next time on Kaishi: We will talk more about the strange youkai,

What did the youkai mean about an old hag?

AUTHOR NOTE READ READ READ READ

just to let you know this is only a prologue, later chapters will be longer, and better. Read and review, I want to know how many people are reading, it would be nice if you could tell me if you want me to continue. I have a thing for action, and mystery, horror, a little romance here and there, THIS is my first fic, I decided to write, because, it's fun. I hope you like it.

ALSO I will have times up for updates, and sneaks for my other fics. Yes I will be making more fics, you can count on it. For now on the times for my up-dates, is still undecided, It's almost summer, so you can bet I will be updating as much as I can. Writing is like therapy for me...

Also, there will be a poem, I will write, they will be nothing special, but it will go with the theme of story, this stories poem is at the end, enjoy

Poem for fiction.( Don't copying it)

Kaishi

:Vampire Youkai

Haunt

The more you wish and cry,

The more you wish you would die,

There aren't many things that can console

These feelings inside you wish you could control

There are too many sorrow feelings ahead

That make you scream at the taunting voices in your head

The haunting in your mind is eating at your spirit

A hand is trying to reach you, but you are too numb to feel it


	2. Mysteries

Title: Kaishi,

Enjoy this, Inuyasha may seem too kind in this chapter... for me atleast, o well, I guess in later chapters he'll get tougher, yeah.

* * *

VampireYoukai

Kaishi

Chapter one: Mysteries

Our gang was traveling up a trail, Kagome had exclaimed earlier that morning, she had sensed a shard. So of course, everyone was excited.

Shippou, on Kagome's shoulders, stretched and yawned.

"Aww kagome, are we getting any closer to the shard?" He said rubbing his eyes.

"Little by little we are, sleep on my shoulder if you want too." She kindly suggested, smiling at her 'adopted son.'

"That'll be nice." he said tiredly, and curled himself under Kagome's jet-black hair.

"Such a fine afternoon!" Miroku exclaimed "everything is at peace, everything is in _perfect harmony!" _he sighed dreamily

SLAP

"Keep your perfect harmony to yourself, _perfect harmony, y_eah right..." Sango breathed irritated

Miroku was left with a good red print of Sango's hand on his face.

"I see how you feel my dear Sango." replied

'Literally' he smiled.

"Hmmph." Inuyasha breathed irritably

"Miroku, would ya just shuddup!" Inuyasha snapped

Miroku was going to reply, but Inuyasha stopped at a fork, one leading to the village, and the other leading to where Kagome had sensed the jewel shard.

Inuyasha suddenly took the path to the village, weird... Why was he going this way, wasn't their quest to seek the shards of the Skikon jewel?

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called confused.

"I sensed the shard the other way!" she resumed.

"Keh, and I'm walking this way wench '" he snapped at Kagome

"Inuyasha! Why are you being such a _jerk?_ I didn't even do anything!" she snapped back

"Yeah except for being annoying!" he called

oh no here it comes...

"Annoying?" she fumed

here it comes...

" keh, Yeah that's what I said wench!" he answered

oh,... it's so close...

"You're such a jerk!" she exclaimed

"Fine, bi..."

It's almost here...

"Inuyasha, I'm warning you!" Kagome threatened

"Tch" he smirked

she looked down, her eyebrow was twitching from anger, she had done nothing! He was going to pay... this was the last straw

"Inuyasha.." she said sweetly, still looking down

it's here...

"OSUWARI" she yelled

The spell activated in his 'collar' and he was sent, face down into the trail...

"Y...ou...a...re...go...ing...t.oo...w...ish...y...ou...ne...ver...di...d...th...at..." he sneered, trying to lift his head off the ground... he was having a difficult time.

'Baka' Kagome thought as she stepped over his still activated body. Growling at her as she did.

Kaede was sweeping outside her hut, admiring the beauty of the fall... She enjoyed the beautiful colors of the leaves. They seemed to hypnotize her, the sweet aroma filled her nose and mind. Feeling the good natural high... ahhhhh what a beautiful day.

"Ugh!" Kaede heard her 'adopted granddaughter's' frustrated sigh. She saw come around the bend of the rode, obviously in a bad mood.

'Oh Inuyasha child, what of ye done this time to your love?' she thought sadly

It was true, she thought Kagome and Inuyasha as 'lovers in denial', soon to grow into 'true lovers' Kaede sighed, rehearsing in her mind on how to comfort the child, to get her settled down. Perhaps she needed a talk with Inuyasha.

"Ah child, come back have ye." sounding as cheerful as she could. Kagome stopped and smiled at Kaede, but she could see, and sense the frustration in her 'forced smile'

"Yeah..." Kagome sighed

"Inuyasha?" she asked

"Again." Kagome answered, "I see, child, head into the hut, have yourself to some lunch." she put a hand on her back to ease Kagome inside. Kaede had plans to stay outside, and talk to Inuyasha.

Miroku and Sango came a couple of minutes later, also telling them "help yourself to the stew."

When Inuyasha finally came along the path, she called out to him, but before she could say anything else, he called to her. "Kaede," he announced "I think we need to talk."

"What ills ye child?" she asked concerned, sitting on a chair by her garden, as Inuyasha sat on her fence.

"A youkai..." he muttered irritated.

"A youkai? Is this why ye are in such a foul mood?" she asked. Inuyasha fidgeted, looking uncomfortable, was the problem that frustrating to him?

"Sort of" he answered "The youkai seemed to know everything I was about to do, his youkai powers are beyond of what I've seen." he looked dazed, deep in thought, like she didn't even exist.

"I see, and what kind of youkai was this" she asked interested "I'm not sure, his scent was almost like, it didn't exist, It was only a faint scent. I've never smelt something like that before, of death... but alive..." he said frustrated

"Is that why ye and Kagome are feuding?" hoping to get to the bottom of this. "No, Kaede, I think it knew who you were, the youkai mentioned to saw hello to an old hag." he muttered, looking at her.

"Ah, but there are so many 'old hags'." she assured him. "That's not all, he also called the 'old hag', the 'old priestess',"he explained, getting more frustrated.

"Aye, if this youkai has come to you, it only means trouble. Come with me my child." She said kindly. She stood up to walk and looked at him, telling him that was his que to follow. He hopped off the fence to follow the 'old priestess.'

She walked into an old shed, it smelt musty and foul, rotting wood, and age. She stopped in the middled of the floor, bent down, and removed some wood, to find a secret cubby. She put her hand into it, feeling for what she was looking for. Inuyasha the whole time, was staring impatiently.

"aye, here it is" she exclaimed, as she lifted an old, book.

"Read this is ye want to find more about this youkai, keep this book safe with ye at all times, if to get into the wrong hands, it can only mean a total catastrophe." she warned handing him the book.

"Sure smells funny, what is it?" he asked

"An old book, kept a secret for a reason." she answered "spells, secrets, prophecies, and evil comes with this book, don't get too involved in this book! It is said to drive ye mad." she warned him again

He simply nodded. Obviously, she did not know about the youkai, maybe the book would.

For the rest of the day and into late evening, he sat in the Sacred tree reading the chants, which he couldn't understand. But it was as if the book was sucking him to read more. His head spun, he almost forgot his own existence. All of his senses seemed to stop working, just to ead the book. His eyes were drying out from staring at the pages. It called to him, in chants, in his head...

What was this book?

* * *

V.Y.: this was a pretty short chapter. Later ones should get longer. I have just about the whole story in my head. Ready for me to write, The reason for such a short chapter is because, I dont want to give away anything good. I want you to almost scream to find out what happens next. I hope you will review, so I can see how many people are reading my fictions. So please R&R, forme. AND dont be afraid to ask me questions! I will try to answer your question(s) as best as I can. (dont ask about endings) Although, if you ask about a chapter and it confuses you, I would love to know! I don't want to write something and confuse my readers.

* * *

SNEAK PREVIEW OF NEXT FICTION: If a friends changes, if a friend dies, would you still love them? Inuyasha, and the gang will go through the un-thinkable. And how will they survive? Kagme and Inuyasha will be given the ultimate test, will they fail? or succeed? R&R

* * *

NEXT TIME ON KAISI: Inuyasha will be confronted with a different youkai. One he doesn't care for much...

* * *

WORD TRANSLATION: I thought it would be nice if I put words that you might not know. I have a bunch of words, it would take me too long to translate them all for you, so I'll just do bit by bit. I got most of these from a friend who is obsessed with anime. 

Kaishi mysterious death (hint hint)

Kisei death

Kitsune fox/ fox demon

Kuroi black

Osuwari sit (usually for a dog, poor Inu-chan)

Koitsu bastard/ this bastard ( I know a lot more)

Hanyou half demon half human

Youkai demon

Ningenhuman

Houshi Buddhist monk

Baka fool/stupid/moron/idiot

* * *

By: Vampire Youkai (don't copy this poem) 

Kaisi

Haunt

The more you wish and cry,

The more you wish you would die,

There aren't many things that can console

These feelings inside you wish you could control

There are too many sorrow feelings ahead

That make you scream at the taunting voices in your head

The haunting in your mind is eating at your spirit

A hand is trying to reach you but you are too numb, to feel it


	3. Chapter 2: Enemies of Thought

Title: Kaishi

Author note,

yeah I'm back, just to let you know, this one is going to be different. I told you this was going to be a big fight one but... any way here ya'll go XD

* * *

VampireYoukai

Kaishi

Chapter two: Enemies of thought

Inuyasha never sleeps, he would doze off for a few hours. But that was about it, he had the 'excuse' of saying he wouldn't sleep because there were demons lurking constantly. Of course his friends would sigh and shake their heads.

Sometimes Inuyasha would just sit and watch the night sky. The stars, the diamonds of the sky. There were so many sizes, so many different sparkles. He would try and count a small group of stars, but lose track of what he had counted.

But who cares? Who really can look at the stars, and think how beautiful they are? The answer was locked away in time, Inuyasha saw it in Kagome's time. He could smell dead and dying plants. He could smell the dirty air, he could tell that when he saw the light in peoples eyes, that it was just artificial lights. They looked up at the stars un interested, although it would be hard to be interested in something they could barely see.

If, there was a world. Where nothing would be taken for granted, or people would actually put them selves in other people's point of view. Perhaps that would solve everything. no, not everything. In Kagome's time, there was no scent of other youkai. Perhaps this world was just not meant for man and beast. Inuyasha inhaled the clean air into his lungs, his whole body absorbed the virgin air, untainted air by pollution.

If this quest were to end soon, what would he do then? Become demon and kill every innocent being that crossed his tainted-heart path? Ever since he had met this new group of people, it had changed his perspective on life. But he was still unsure what he wanted. He had three options, become a youkai, become a ningen, or stay a hanyou. Sometimes, like these nights. He would think 'Yes, I could become a ningen, yes I will!' But thoughts ran through his head that objected this idea. Other nights 'A demon? Isn't that what I have wanted?' But his friend's faces ran through his head. Like tonight, he was thinking about staying the same. 'I'm strong aren't I? Haven't I killed all these full youkais who thought could beat me?'

Inuyasha shook his head. He sighed through his nose, he wanted to ask. He wanted to ask what he should do. But who? Who could tell him that one of the choices, was the right one? Ah, there was noone. His group would all say the same. They didn't want him to become a full demon. They wanted him just the way he was, to be able to talk to him and not get their limbs ripped off.

Sometimes, though he wont admit it. He was afraid to be a youkai, he was afraid to be something of destruction. He didn't want to kill everything. He just wanted to be strong so he could protect himself. No, that was only the half truth. He wanted to protect those that needed his protection. It made him happier to know he was protecting someone.

There were times it had been so close, where his friends nearly died because he couldn't protect. Every time he remembered the time where he had thought Kagome and the other's died by The Band Of Seven. He had held Kagome and fought back the tears, he blamed himself. But luckily Myouga had sucked the poison from their blood. To his surprise, Kagome called his name. He had to let her down and quickly turn his back. Shippo had stepped in front of him and saw the tears in his eyes, and when Inuyasha turned to deny the tears. He had them in his eyes, and Kagome had seen them.

He had never been more scared. If they had indeed had died, he wasn't sure what he would have done. Probably gone into himself, cried possibly. Shippo would be there with him to mourn. The thought of Kagome being cremated, and watching. Made he shake and feel sick. Sometimes when she was asleep, he would walk over to her to make sure she was still alive. And he wouldn't leave for a couple of minutes. Inuyasha once thought he had been caught, he heard Shippo squeak, but only in dream

If there had been anything such as a demon, he was scared he couldn't sense it. The book Kaede had given him had some Japanese, but very little. In it, it had said a demon was going to coming and death and destruction would follow. No man or beast would be saved. One inscription had him most worried. And it made him sick to think about it.

_In time there has been great evil. In the future there is great evil. When the birds stop their singing of lullabies, when the ground turn black and unfertile, when the butterflies wings turn to dust, when the mortal's offspring stop laughing, stop crying, when the trees lean and turn white, when blood runs through the flowers. A demon will rise, his lair will be made of only flesh and blood. Will kill us all._

And then it would be more symbols. It frustrated him! Why could it be in one language? Inuyasha stared into the darkness, he began to wonder what kind of demon group, would want this book? Perhaps to rise and serve this demon. To gain immortality? He shook his head, perhaps he was worrying too much. Keade had told Inuyasha to be careful with this book, it could drive him insane. He smirked, perhaps he was already insane. But, he was having strange dreams lately.

_He would be walking over a hill, and over this hill would be covered in blood. Bodies were rapped by vines and strung to trees. Their own blood made a puddle underneath their feet. Severed and decapitated heads lay every way. A fence was made with head stuck on the top, their mouths wide open, almost yelling out to him. But to say what? Little children were not spared either. They stood still, parts of their bodies were missing. In his dream, he would walk up to one girl who's short hair was in her face, her head bent awkwardly. Inuyasha would touch her shoulder. The girl's arm snapped up to grab his. It hurt badly, like a iron burning into his flesh. Her head would lift for him to see her distorted face. Half of her upper lip would be missing, showing her bloody teeth, part of her lower jaw would be hanging from her face, only by skin. her tongue wiggled and a centipede would shoot out._

_Tears of blood would be streaming from her eyes. Inuyasha could do nothing but watch, he would try to escape but she held on. Her hand burnt more into his flesh, she would open her mouth to let her bloody tongue jiggle, a horrible garbling sound came from the back of her throat, it was almost like she was just trying to say 'help' but he couldn't tell. He would watch in horror as the girl's only remaining jaw would unhinge, her remaining lip would curl into a sneer. She would scream, looking into his eyes._

Then he would wake up. Sweating, his body would be dripping with perspiration. His hands would shake uncontrollably. But what was scary, was him arm would hurt. He would lift his arm to find a blood red mark of a hand. This happened almost every time he fell asleep. Even when he wasn't the remembrance of the dream haunted him.

Inuyasha scolded at the sky. He growled, if this were to happen, he had no doubt his friends would end up victims. It scared him, it truly did. He's had bad dreams but, never like this. Where he could actually feel the dream. Inuyasha shook his head and jumped from his tree. He would check on Kagome again, make sure she was still alive, make sure she was not hanging from a tree.

When he saw her, he bent over to her lips. He heard her breaths, he sighed through his nose. Relieved that his friends were still alive, he went back into his tree. Where he began to count the night's dimonds.

* * *

Hey all!

I've updated both my stories now, and I've put up a one-shot.

Happy now? J.K.

By: Vampire Youkai (don't copy this poem)

Kaisi

Haunt

The more you wish and cry,

The more you wish you would die,

There aren't many things that can console

These feelings inside you wish you could control

There are too many sorrow feelings ahead

That make you scream at the taunting voices in your head

The haunting in your mind is eating at your spirit

A hand is trying to reach you but you are too numb, to feel it


	4. Chapter 3: Remember the Tears

VampireYoukai

Kaishi

Chapter 3: Remember the tears

Inuyasha jumped from the tree. Stretched and yawned. Today, he was going to ask Kaede about those damn dreams. He didn't sleep much, but this was ridiculous

He entered Kaede's hut, Kaede was talking to Shippo about something.Inuyasha could here the silent whispering, the occasional stop of the whispers.

He entered the hut, Kaede and Shippo noticed the hanyou's presenceThey stopped their chatting and turned to him.

"Keh, who died?" Inuyasha said sarcastically. Before they could answer, Inuyasha started again. "I keep having dreams Kaede. Not the goody happy kind either."

Shippo noting the air was going to become ugly, he scampered out of the room. "Dreams Inuyasha?" Said the old miko. "Yes hag, ever since you gave me that damn book." Inuyasha folded his arms in irritation. There were bad dreams, but dreams that were so real like. That seemed you were actually there. To where you could feel, touch, taste, and even smell. Inuyasha has had bad dreams before, but nothing like this.

Kaede sighed. "I warned ye Inuyasha, I told ye that men have gone mad over that book." Inuyasha frowned. "They were humans weren't they?"

"From what I know, yes they were humans. I know what ye are thinking. But still Inuyasha, you are half. No amount of demon blood that flows through your veins will change that."

"Keh, I know that! Are you saying I'm at risk even though I'm half demon?" Kaede nodded slowly. "Well gee thanks Kaede for giving me the book." Inuyasha waved his hand and went to leave. But Kaede rose from her spot and grabbed his arm.

"Yes I know Inuyasha, it may seem that I am putting ye in danger but. Perhaps it was wrong and inconsiderateof me to hand ye the book, I'm sorry for that. But I have a feeling Inuyasha that what was ever in that book, you could answer." Kaede sighed and let go of his arm. Kaede did feel bad about giving him the book, but after meeting the youkai. The youkai wanted Inuyasha _alive. _And with Inuyasha's 'popularity'. That was uncommon for a foe to want him alive.

"Come and sit down Inuyasha, tell me about these dreams ye have been experiencing_."_

"Kagome Kagome Kagome!" Shippo panted as he reached her feet. "Kaede was right! There is something wrong with Inuyasha!"

"Shippo?" Kagome asked puzzled. "I was very sneaking Kagome, When Inuyasha came into Kaede's hut. I darted out side, and listened to what they were saying."

"Shippo, do you think you should have done that? Inuyasha probably knew you were there." But Shippo shook his head no, and smiled brightly. "No, I don't think so Kagome. I was very sneaky and quiet."

Shippo got on all fours and began acting how quiet he was. He would stalk stop and look right and left. Kagome couldn't help but laugh. Shippo was so young, so easily amused But he had grown in the time she had been here. Not so much physically, but mentally and emotionally. Yeah sure he cried easily, but he could stand up to more demons bravely. And even though he cried easily, he would toughen up and say 'Men don't show their tears'

But Kagome knew that this was untrue. Even that one time, when the Band of Seven had tried to kill them all. And Inuyasha had thought they had died, but Myouga had sucked out the poison from their blood just in time.

Kagome could just remember the look on Inuyasha's face when he had realized that she was alive. He had suddenly become flustered and quickly set her down from his arms. She could remember him spinning around and staying there. She could only look at his back, she had tried to speak but the words wouldn't come out. And maybe for the better.

Shippo had pounced over to his side to check on his fellow companion. Shippo had said. 'I thought men didn't show their tears.' Even Myouga had come to Inuyasha's side to check and see. Inuyasha didn't move or say anything until Shippo had said enough.

Inuyasha had thumped the kitsune on his head. Kagome remembered watching Inuyasha's head snap back to look at his human companions.

'Everyone is fine so there is no sense in crying.' But the tears that were nested in his eyes told otherwise. Kagome had seen these tears but had said nothing, she knew better then to press the matter.

Kagome had decided then and there that Inuyasha had to be the biggest man of all. It took a real man to show how he felt in front of others. To say, 'yes I am sad' or the 'BIG ONE' 'I love you.' To think simple words like these and others alike, were so hard to say.

For Kagome is was easy, maybe it was she was raised where it was okay to cry. On Inuyasha's side. He had been left and orphan at an early age, there was no time for crying. Not when so many youkai's would love him as a snack..

But, Kagome had to admit. She had become an influence on Inuyasha, he would open up slightly now and then. But it was brief and awkward for him.

She had so many moments where she felt her heart skip a beat. He didn't know it, but when he said his feelings for her. He said with grace, with feeling, sincerity, and beauty.

It was funny to say or think that Inuyasha's words could be beautiful. But it was true, only when she was around he would say something that totally surprised her. She knew he wouldn't say or do something like this when the others were around. She could tell by his movements that he felt awkward saying things that would make him sound 'gooshy'.

In the future, she would tell him exactly how she felt about him. But right know she wasn't sure herself, her mother had told her once that love takes awhile to show. Love takes time before you can say it is love.

But for now, she was happy. And there was too much to think about, school, the jewel shards, Naraku, the jewel shards, The new youkai, the jewel shards...

Kagome smiled, she had totally forgotten herself again. It was happening a lot lately. Looking at the brilliant blue sky. Something in her compelled her to whisper. "Remember the tears."

AUTHOR NOTE: I'm back from my vacation. Sorry I didn't post this chapter before I left. I did my other story and totally spaced this one's. So I'm sorry. -I miss vacation--'

By: Vampire Youkai (don't copy this poem)

Kaihsi

Haunt

The more you wish and cry,

The more you wish you would die,

There aren't many things that can console

These feelings inside you wish you could control

There are too many sorrow feelings ahead

That make you scream at the taunting voices in your head

The haunting in your mind is eating at your spirit

A hand is trying to reach you but you are too numb, to feel it


End file.
